It is desirable to selectively light or illuminate the wheels of a selectively movable apparatus or assembly, such as and without limitation, a motorized vehicle. This desirability emanates, in part, from a desire to selectively illuminate at least a portion of the environment immediately surrounding or disposed along the sides of the selectively movable assembly in order to promote safety (e.g., by allowing operators of other selectively movable assemblies in close proximity to the illuminated assembly to effectively and accurately view or see the illuminated assembly and to allow those individuals in close proximity to the illuminated assembly (e.g., a parked vehicle) to have an illuminated environment). This desirability also emanates, in part, from a desire to enhance the overall aesthetic visual appearance of the selectively movable assembly and to allow the owner of the assembly to personalize the assembly and to make a “statement” to those viewing the assembly.
While some attempts have been made to provide selective illumination of a selectively movable assembly, such as an automobile, these attempts do not provide a desired spatial distribution of, light (e.g., the headlights and taillights of an automobile do not effectively illuminate the side of the vehicle) and/or do not cost effectively provide the desired side or wheel illumination in a rather uncomplicated manner. In, fact, many of the prior side or wheel illumination assemblies are costly, complicated, and due to their inherent complexity are prone to failure and difficult and costly to install, maintain, repair, and replace.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior illumination techniques and strategies.